Merin-Jaï
Merin-Jaï Astarion, or just Merin to anyone who knows her, is a female Beast known for a carefree attitude that masks a fiery determination to never accept anything less than absolute victory in the face of adversity. Merin in the Guardians "I was wandering around Gurhal searching for my home. After a while I came to realise that the reason I couldn't find it was the same reason you can't see Parum from Holtes City." Merin joined the Guardians at the minimum age of fourteen, according to records. In truth, she did not know her own age at the time and submitted many applications before one was finally accepted. As a trainee, her raw strength left her fellow candidates in the dust. After a few months of training, however, she mellowed out to a degree, maturing into a binding force that allowed every single team she was a part of to pass their assigned missions with zero casualties. Due to this reputation, she was short-listed for an Instructor's role even before she received her full Guardians licence. It is possible she was the youngest ever person to receive an Instructor's licence, but nobody can ever know for sure. Her insistence on choosing the most dangerous and challenging assignments for her students is a testament to the trust she has in her students' abilities. In this regard, her teaching methods leave something to be desired, as she usually ends up doing most of the work herself, but the attentive student will always learn something, even if it is merely an understanding of the real danger Guardians face on a daily basis and the need for teamwork. She already has the highest rate of students who go on to become Instructors themselves, especially remarkable given her short career so far. As she currently does not have a student of her own, she assists the other Instructors, mainly those who were once her own students, in the training of new recruits. Merin in Ala Viridia It is postulated that Merin herself may be the founder and leader of the mysterious Ala Viridia. When questioned, she invariably denies it, citing such reasons as, "I don't have time for anything like that!" While not much is known about Ala Viridia, their core values of striving towards the best possible outcome for everyone ever seem to match her own. Fighting Style Her trademark fighting style is with her multiform weapon, usually configured into a pair of sabers or a double saber, but can be reconfigured into a greatlance or a freeform photon whip. Her preferred form of ranged combat is her TECHNICs, but her range of knowledge on that front is rather narrow. Rather, she uses simple, powerful projectiles, concentrated and sustained firepower rather than a full range of specialised TECHNICs. She is adept at healing TECHNICs, but her raw power is such that it is only useful in combat, where the overflowing energy can be burned off. Otherwise the energy feedback can cause cellular breakdown and severe illness due to the significant difference between her power and the control she has over it even now. Regardless, it serves its purpose; those who work with her quickly learn not to get hurt or risk the perils of being healed. Friends & Relationships Guardians Instructor to: Recora Layfield (previously) Assistant Instructor to: Daichi Inozuka, Suki Amera Ex-girlfriend (implied): Iggy Rimit, Laia Martinez Object of Forbidden Unreciprocated Lust: Suki Amera, Maya Shidow Object of Mutual Attraction: Demon Craze "I'm not his girlfriend, I'm his bit on the side!": Demon Craze Valentine: Demon Craze, Suki Amera Favourite Comedian: Dr. Science, Bruce Boyde Original Works Merin first appeared in Legend of Astarion as the first genetically engineered perfect life prototype, raised by her creator and father, the eponymous Lord Astarion himself. Bioengineering was a necessity, as both her "parents" were sterile, one through an eternal life enchantment, one through incomplete genetic experimentation for the previous generation of perfect life. She retains her general carefree nature and passion for distractions, as well as her versatility in combat situations, however she is much more of a lone wolf in the original works, as very few are able to compete with her. She also lacks her original works rival, which may have something to contribute towards her current more lax attitude and willingness to take time out rather than train constantly.